The embodiments described herein relate relates to a method and apparatus for cerebral hemorrhage segmentation, more specifically to a method and apparatus for identifying the cerebral hemorrhage based on an X-ray CT image of the head having the cerebral hemorrhage onset.
The cerebral hemorrhage is segmented on the head X-ray CT image for the diagnosis and treatment of the cerebral hemorrhage. The segmentation is manually conducted by the intervention of a specialist (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-118510).